New form factors for computers and other electronic devices often require new power requirements. In addition, increasing portability and longer battery life for devices may require more stringent power requirements. For example, data storage devices (DSD), such as solid state drives (SSD), solid state hybrid drives (SSHD), or hard disk drives (HDD) may be restricted in how much current can be drawn from the host.
In order to meet the current restriction or threshold, DSDs throttle the current when the current begins to exceed the current threshold. Throttling the current often requires reducing the performance of the DSD in order to draw less current from the host.